


Captain N: The New Game Master

by Peggy_Keene



Category: Captain N: The Game Master, Nintendo
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Lineage, Gen, Post-Canon, Years Later, there’s a new Captain N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Keene/pseuds/Peggy_Keene
Summary: After the seven year siege on Videoland, a new threat emerges after the defeat of Mother Brain. With the original Captain gone and Videoland facing a enemy they’ve never seen, who will be able to take place of the Game Master?(SLIGHT AU)
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Weeee! The story from my Captain N AU! Intro is a bit short but whatever. I’ll link the thread to my AU later, but let’s get started!

19XX

Another loud boom had rocked the Palace of Power. You’d think after the 7 year siege and defeat of Mother Brain that VideoLand would finally see peace. Hardships had came after Kevin Keene, the brave Captain N, had left to return home. Princess- No, Queen Lana Deschain was left in high power once again after the death of her father. 

After the two escapades with Mother Brain and her baddies, peace seemed almost inevitable after a victorious win, but Kevin, with much protest, had asked to go home. Sure, it was bogus going back to homework and chores, but he missed his parents. Those peaceful nights after dinner, the Oktoberfests that the Keenes cherished as a family outing, his high school friends. Anything with just being a teenager again. With much deliberation, she had let him go. And it was hard. Not long after a new threat came to VideoLand. A virus.

Even worse.... the original 5 worlds of Videoland had all succeeded in independency, never to be seen in connection again. As the Video Game universe had grown more and more, they spread out. Now the Ultimate Warp Zone was needing to go under a major refurbishment. 

Crash! Another attack. The enemy was getting close. The Videoland army was trying their best. Most were locals in the Burroughs and towns surrounding the palace, yet it still wasn’t enough.

Lana had to make a run for it. In the chamber.  
Hidden inside. She approached a young woman. Her face couldn’t be seen under her cloak, yet she was about to serve her most important mission yet.

Lana had grabbed the power glove and removed it’s amazing source of power into a staff. The glove would be useless now.

Before the cloaked figure could leave, Lana grabbed her by both shoulders and issued her final remarks.

“You know what you have to do right?”

The figure nodded. Lana handed the staff over to her; hands shaking fiercely.

“Remember who you look for. Find Kevin Keene. Bring him home. Find the one who can replace him as Videolands savior. Find our new Captain N!”

The figure nodded and hurriedly went through the Warp Zone for the last trip. It would be closer for a while, but she was sure that it would open again with their new Captain, wherever they were....

For now, her people needed her. It was time to fight back...


	2. A Normal Day, A Normal Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I'm back!!!! Sorry for the long wait! School is kicking my ass and i really needed to get my groove back on after a bad writers block. Anyways, more in depth intros and stuff because I needed to try and write longer chapters. Keep an eye out for my other works needing to be updated soon! Thanks to my beta Kairi for helping me!

**Monday**

**September 6, 1993**

**6:30am**

The alarm carried the sound of the radio all throughout the room. Birds were chirping and cars slowly passing by gave life into the room. The covers tossed and turned, and within a few minutes, the girl finally awoke.

15 year-old Kristine Keene was beginning her Sophomore year of High School today and it was packed with activities after school.

Most importantly; Junior Varsity Cheerleading.Northridge happened to be one of the top high school cheer teams locally and such determination was about to lead them nationally the first time. With any luck, she could be next for Varsity Captain, in which both tiers agreed that Kristine was the best. She was super flexible and could soar through the air effortlessly, and surprising to her, with minor injuries.

“KRISTINE. HURRY UP OR YOU’LL MISS BREAKFAST!”

The voice of her father rang through out the house and hurriedly prepared for the first day of the school year.

* * *

As she descended down the stairs fresh and clean, she could hear the sound of her older sister playing the piano again. Her younger brother was munching away happily on his oatmeal and toast.

“Are you ever gonna stop staying up late playing games with dad? It’s like you’ve become somewhat of a sorcerer’s apprentice with him.”

Loraine Keene, the eldest sibling and newly entered of the legal United States drinking age, snarked at her younger sister.

Kristine rolled her eyes. “Raine, I don’t exactly have a choice. Not like you. Y’know, as a person who sneaks out every night to go drink and have sex with some guy I just met. Besides, moms not around anymore to keep him company.”

“Listen here you little shit. I-“

“Loraine please. Your brother is right here in the room.”

Kevin Keene had finally made his grand appearance, rushing in to cover the youngest Keene, Marty’s, ears before he adapted words that were not suitable for a six year old. He had slightly greyed over the years, however he still retained his youthful spirit even after his kids.

As the family hurried through breakfast, orders were sent out immediately as the children were ushered out through the house.

“Alright, I have to open the arcade soon. Kris, make sure you show up to your math class ON TIME. I don’t want to have to get another call from your Principal again. And Lorraine...please try to not loiter around the Circle K again. They keep calling the house.”

Both girls mentally groaned and crossed the threshold from their home into the busy streets. Before the house could be locked up safely, Kristine had zoomed in and out once more for something she had almost forgot: her schools letterman jacket for cheer. As Kevin buckled Marty in his car seat, he couldn’t help but notice how big his girls have gotten.

Kristine was almost a striking resemblance of him, except she was more feminine, graceful, and was a whole lot more smarter than he could ever be. Lorraine was newly a legal adult, but she had an ear for creating melodic pieces of music on that honky tonk piano of theirs, and it all came in a strikingly beautiful package.

That didn’t stop them from having their differences though. Kristine liked her hair short and it was pulled back by a red headband. Lorraine left it long and loose to show her beauty. Kristine liked to be modest while Lorraine was a bit revealing. Kristine hated how her sister leaves her waiting until dinner just to pick her up from practice. Lorraine couldn’t stand the noise of her younger sister stomping in and out to practice her cheer routines.

“Daddy. You’re staring again”

His thoughts were brought back into reality when he realized his son was getting antsy. Both his daughters stared in confusion.

“You saw nothing. Kids hurry and get to school”

His girls have him a knowing look before they left the driveway. Kevin himself sat in his car with his son rethinking his life moments so far. Next to the drivers seat, an old NES controller. It was a long while since then. Before his family, before his job, before his marriage, he was simple just a normal teenager on the swim team who liked playing video games non stop.

It was exhilarating, and such thoughts of nostalgia gave him the highest rush of serotonin throughout his body. But that was no more. No more homework. No more staying up late. No more messing around with video games........

No more getting sucked up into a tv to enter a whole new world. To become their hero or to make new friends with people he never thought would be possible. And Especially, no more seeing her…

 _A damn shame_ , he thought and drove away. The arcade wasn’t going to open up itself. His children were ok. He was ok. And Mary, Mother of God, he prayed that she was ok.

* * *

Kristine, however, was anything but ok. She got stuck with math class first thing in the morning. Again. She’d rather ditch with her sister to go to the nearby Circle K than be in the hellhole she called Geometry. But she couldn’t afford to get in trouble again and it would risk her chances of getting into a good university.

_7 more hours, you’ll be fine…_

Math was a minor problem anyways… just general ed and cheer at the end. At least she was on break before her studies came back at her again. Just as suddenly, another body plopped down beside her.

“Well, if it isn’t the spring stepper herself”

Kristine must’ve jumped out of shoes at that point.

“Kyle. I told you to stop doing that!”

Kyle Duggar. Member of the JV track team and close friend of Kristine since Middle school.

“C’mon Kris lighten up. I couldn’t wait til after school.”

As he reached into his bag, he pulled out a brand new game cartridge for...

“Check it out! Street Fighter Turbo II for the Super Nintendo!”

“Why would you bring that here? Aren’t those kinda expensive. And considering you like to throw your bag around with no concern at all-“

“I know. I know. But look how cool it is!”

As much as Kristine enjoyed the presence of her only guy friend, she admits that sometimes it got on her nerves how similar he was to her own father. Gross.

“It’s just the same game with like, new characters. Nothing’s changed”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NOTHINGS CHANGED? OF COURSE THINGS HAVE CHANGED! THERE ARE NEW CHARACTERS, NEW STAGES, NEW…”

And off he went blabbering about pixels again. Good grief.

At this point, she knew almost knew every video game on the market. It was a fact that was slightly amusing, yet somehow a disappointment at the same time.

She loved A Link to the Past. Charmed by Super Mario World. She wasn’t such a fan for Top Gun. A bit on the undecided end for the Sega games.

And she witnessed whatever the fuck Night Trap was. Augers? Dana Plato? Vampires?

What a strange concept...

As Kyle continued to blabber about his games, the jocks from the football team eyed on the Junior Varsity cheer captain. Kristine was used to it. Cheerleaders were fit and flexible young women, and guys here were all sorts of horny for those types of women.

The stupid cheer her teammates had made up the first few days of freshman year were still eerily close to reality:

_I'm sexy, I'm cute,_

_I'm popular to boot._

_I'm bitchin', great hair,_

_the boys all love to sta_ re.

A simple flip of the bird had shooed them off. Stupid jocks. She couldn’t stand any of them.

_I'm wanted, I'm hot,_

_I'm everything your not._

_I'm pretty, I'm cool,_

_I dominate the school._

_Who am I? Just guess,_

_Guys wanna touch my chest._

Sometimes being a cheerleader sucked major ass. One one hand, you were super popular. Admired, feared, and downright intoxicating that everyone wanted your skills and all the guys wanted to have a swing to date you. On the other, girls would often not think very highly of cheerleaders. The old rumor of being a slut or a bitch would fly by every now and then, but it usually wasn’t the case. Dates wound up having guys try to get you in bed, or so Kristine had heard. Alas, that was the “high school experience” she was getting. Not fun at all so far...

_I'm rockin', I smile,_

_and many think I'm vile._

_I'm flying, I jump,_

_You can look but don't you hump._

_I major, I roar,_

_I swear I'm not a whore!_

_We cheer and we lead,_

_We act like we're on speed._

Sometimes, she was glad she had friends like Kyle. Sure he was a nerd, and wasn’t exactly a beefcake. But he was a genuinely good friend. And he wouldn’t take advantage of a virgin like her if he could. Totally comfortable!

_Hate us ‘cause we're beautiful,_

_but we don't like you either!_

_......we're cheerleaders,_

_......we are cheerleaders!_

“... so there’s a ton of new stuff! Hey! Are you even listening?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, got distracted again”

“Are those assholes from the football team staring you down again? Because if they are I’ll give ‘em a piece of my mind!”, Kyle said as he promptly stood up and rolled up the sleeves of his letterman jacket, only to be dragged back down from Kristine.

“It’s fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

“About what?”

“I don’t know... my dad. Family. All that jazz”

“What about it?”

“I guess... you just kinda remind me of my dad. That’s all.”

“... I feel like it’s a bad thing.”

“Not necessarily, but-“

“Is it the Nintendo thing? Cmon Kris, you say it like it’s the end of the world.”

“My middle name is literally Samus…”

“Besides that.”

She had to think. Kristine didn’t want to be known as someone who hung around geeks. That was mean to say. She doesn’t mind, but she was sick about hearing about video games on the constant. Most of them didn’t have any interest for her. It was a constant. Sometimes, she wishes she could get away from it all.

“…you know what Kyle… I don’t know.”

**_Ring. Ring._ **

The bell signaled the end of break and the start of second period.

“I’ll call you later. Cheer goes until 4:00 today.”

As the duo went their separate ways, Kristine began to think about… video games. What was the appeal? She didn’t get it. Maybe she’d think some more after she drags her feet through hell until 2:30.

_How the fuck did I end up with the nerds?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was a Bring It On reference. Shut the fuck up


End file.
